I wish I could be
by Come-Along-Williams
Summary: Greg wishes he could mean something more to Nick. Something more than just a hook-up in an alley. But will it ever happen? Rated M for adult themes. One shot!


_~*~_

_Greg sighed as Nick avoided his gaze. He wished that it wasn't like this. He wished that he could be something more to Nick. He wished that he could be something more than just something to cure Nick's instinctual predatory frenzied lust... He wanted, he needed, something more. Something less superficial and primitive. Something more like…love…_

_~*~_

It had all started the previous evening. "Hey Greggo! You have my test results?" Nick asked, walking into Greg's DNA lab, giving the younger boy a smile.

Greg grinned, handing Nick the results. He now had about 20 seconds as Nick processed the information on the sheet to come up with something witty to say to him.

"Thanks Greg." Too late. Nick turned to go.

"Wait!" the younger male called out. Nick turned around and gave Greg a semi-curious look. Greg's cheeks began to feel warm but he went on, nonetheless. "I just thought that...um..."

Nick fixed his warm brown eyes on him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I just thought that since you had a day off tomorrow, you'd like to go to a club...with me..." he finished with a tiny deflated sigh.

Nick studied him for a second before breaking into a smile. "Sure. Sounds great. I'll drop by your place at 9 tomorrow..." With that he left.

Greg sank back into his lab chair, feeling happy enough to burst.

~*~

"So, whereabouts are we going?" Nick asked, standing in the lounge of Greg's apartment.

"Oh, just this funky club I've been to a couple of times with friends," Greg told him casually. He was wearing black form hugging jeans, and a maroon rock t-shirt, his brown hair spiked in its signature style.

"Oh? Would I know it?" the Texan drawled. Nick was wearing black pants that looked similar to dress pants, and a black t-shirt that hugged his torso, slightly showing off his well defined body.

Greg shrugged. "Nah, probably not. I'd be surprised if you did..."

"Well what's it called?"

"Club Ivy. Very popular club, but not very well-known," Greg replied, curbing Nick's curiosity. He gave Nick a grin, then headed out the door. "So are you coming or not?"

~*~

Nick knew as soon as he stepped into the club that he shouldn't have come. This wasn't his scene. He hardly ever went to clubs anyway, but at Greg's invitation, he'd figured 'why not?'. He'd thought that this would be a chance to relax, to get a well-deserved break. How wrong he was.

He gave a gulp as he felt a guy dance up against him, and tried to move away. As he did, he looked at Greg, who was clearly enjoying himself.

Greg's face was lit up with laughter as he moved in time to the music, clearly enjoying all the attention he was getting from the rest of the guys who were clubbing.

Nick had known that Greg enjoyed going to clubs and that he was a bit of a club aficionado. He just hadn't expected the lab rat to go to gay clubs.

Nick couldn't take it. He was already on edge, but things were starting to get out of control. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here in a gay club, being pressed up against dozens upon dozens of guys. He should be at a different club, trying to pick up some chick that he'd bang that night and never see or call ever again.

And yet...

Despite his vehement self-denial, he had to admit that Greg looked mighty sexy right now. The way he moved his hips, the way he moved his body in time to the music, not caring who was staring, or who wanted to pick him up and drag the lab tech home with him.

Nick gave a shudder. No. This wasn't happening. He was not falling for Greg. That would just be impossible. He was straight. As straight as straight could be. He had thought that the amount of girls he'd been out with had proven that. And yet...

"Hey Nicky, having fun?" Greg yelled so he could be heard over the music as he danced up to Nick.

"Uh Greg, I think we should go..." Nick yelled back.

"Just one more song!" Greg pleaded. And in an instant he was up against Nick, gyrating his hips against the older male in time to the music, a look of lust and bliss flitting through his eyes as he pressed up against Nick, being jostled from all sides, feeling Nick's hot body up against his own. Greg was by now almost dirty dancing up against the Texan male, doing moves he didn't even know he himself had.

Greg had never wanted Nick as badly as he wanted him now. His breaths were short, ragged and lustful, every particle of his being standing on end. His eyes were semi-closed and a small cheeky smile played in the corners of his mouth as he brushed his leg up against Nick, feeling how hard the Texan was.

Pressing his body up against Nick's, he felt a small shiver of yearning run down his spine as he brought himself up to whisper into Nick's ear. "So I take it you're having fun?" Greg asked, his soft lips brushing Nick's ear.

Suddenly Nick grabbed the lab technician by his shirt and almost brutally pulled him out of the club. The cool night air hit both of the males hard, almost awakening them out of their lust-filled trance-like state. Almost, but not quite.

"So we're going home now then?" Greg asked innocently, first looking down at Nick's hand which was still holding onto his t-shirt, then up at Nick, whose eyes were filled with such intense fire, the likes of which Greg had never seen before.

"No Sanders, you're not going anywhere," Nick growled, dragging Greg over to a small dark alley near the club. Pushing Greg face first up against the cold brick wall, he pinned the younger male, pressing himself up against Greg so that the younger male could not escape. "You started this, so now you're gonna help me finish it…" he growled into Greg's ear, his voice raspy.

Greg didn't know whether to be scared or excited. (He settled on a little bit of both). He hadn't been expecting this.

True, he had hoped that something like this could happen, but this wasn't the way he had hoped or imagined things would go. Certainly not pressed up hard against a cold dirty wall in a mangy alleyway.

Nick's hands were already at the front of Greg's jeans, grappling at the zip, trying to get it undone. When he finally did, he slid the offending fabric down Greg's legs, letting them fall in a heap at his ankles. Greg's underwear soon joined them. He spread Greg's legs apart and began to finger the small entrance hole.

Greg couldn't help but give a tiny moan of need and want, but as soon as the noise had left his mouth, he felt Nick tense up. Greg twisted his head a bit, trying to look at Nick. "I have...condom...back jeans...pocket..." Greg managed to say to him, before twisting his head back to its original position.

One hand stil pinning Greg to the wall, Nick bent down to retreive said item, pocketing it in his own jeans. He pressed his body up against Greg's semi-naked one, slipping one hand to Greg's front, his rough fingers closing around Greg's rock-hard cock, drops of pre-cum covering his fingers.

Greg gave the tiniest of moans at the sensation of Nick's hand teasing him as he stroked lazily up and down, and Nick stopped, giving a short bark of a laugh, the laugh being ruefull, cruel almost. "My, my, someone's certainly horny..." he uttered, his other hand roaming up to Greg's ass. "But that's what happens when you're such a cocktease all night," he continued, suddenly thrusting a finger into Greg's hole as hard as he could.

Greg gave a yelp of surprise and Nick slowly pulled the finger out. "No wonder you're so horny," Nick went on, thrusting a finger in again. "Taking me to that club, waggling your cute little ass in front of me all evening," he continued, pulling out then thrusting two fingers in, causing Greg to give another little yelp, "dirty dancing up against me all night..." here he added a thrid finger and roughly started thrusting his fingers in and out, Greg not being able to hold back a moan of painful pleasure.

Suddenly Nick pulled out and Greg gave a tiny whimper, feeling empty all of a sudden. "Don't think I can't see right through your little act, Sanders," he hissed, abandoning his own jeans and underwear and putting on the condom. He moved Greg away from the wall a bit and closed his hands around Greg's cock once again, playing with the tip, eliciting a lusty moan from Greg.

"Nick...please..." the younger male gasped as Nick's fingers continued to tease him.

"Please what?" the Texan asked, smirking.

"Please just..." No matter how much he had wanted Nick to, he couldn't bring himself to say the words Nick obviously wanted to hear.

"You want me to fuck you," Nick said simply and Greg just nodded. "I should make you suffer," Nick mused, spreading Greg's legs apart as far as they would go. "I should make you suffer, just like I did all evening, make you suffer for being such an insufferable little cocktease!"

Pain coursed through Greg's body and he let out a loud yell, for Nick had thrust his huge cock into him as he hissed the last half of the sentence into Greg's ear. The Texan began to thrust, harder and faster with each thrust, picking up a steady rythym.

Greg was yelping out in pain, feeling as if his ass was being ripped apart and yet, a tiny part of him was enjoying it. Not the pain, and definitly not the location, but the thought that it was Nick behind him, Nick and no one else.

He tried to imagine himself at home at his apartment, on his comfortable queen-size bed, with Nick, using all his will-power and concentration and the visualisation distracted him from the pain.

Stroking his own member harder and faster as he imagined the fantasy scene, Nick hammering away at him behind him, Greg felt he was about to reach his climax soon. He tried to look back at Nick, but the Texan simply turned Greg's head back, not letting the tech see him.

With a hoarse yell, Nick climaxed and Greg felt the liquid collecting in the condom. Several seconds later, Greg followed suit, his own sticky substance splasing onto the dirty wall in front of him.

As Nick pulled out of Greg, tossing the used condom into the dumpster, he avoided Greg's gaze. "Better get home," he said gruffly, putting his clothes back onto his now sticky body. Seeing that Greg was having some difficulties, he helped the now weak male get his now dirty clothes onto his perspiring body.

"You started it, I finished it," was all he said at Greg's apartment as a meaning of farewell. No kiss, no hug, no thank yous. Just a gruff goodbye and he was off, leaving Greg to pick up the pieces.

_~*~Greg sighed, returning to the present day. He handed Nick his results and watched him walk off. Yes, he wanted something more meaningful from Nick, the object of his desires. Yes, he wanted the Texan to caress him, to hold him, to kiss him, to simply hug and holds him. But for now, he had to make do. For now he'd simply keep teasing and waggling his cute butt every time he passed Nick and simply be there so he could be the one to satisfy Nick's predatory urges. Because for now, there was no anything else. For now, this had to do. But maybe, someday, it could grow into something more, something much much more… ~*~ _


End file.
